Vex
|Base ID = }} Vex is an Imperial thief and a member of the Thieves Guild. A Master Lockpick trainer, Vex can usually be found in The Ragged Flagon. Personality and relationships Vex is one of the Thieves Guild's best infiltrators, with a fierce temper to match. She is affectionately known as "our little Vex" by Delvin and Brynjolf. She is quite sure of her abilities as she tells the Dragonborn not even to think of replacing her and to follow whatever she says. Despite her behaviour alienating her from her counterparts, Vex is utterly loyal to the Guild and will react violently to any threat or insult to it; when Mercer Frey's betrayal is discovered, Vex immediately draws her dagger and vows to kill him. Interactions *Master Lockpicking training *Offers Burglary, Heist, Shill, and Sweep jobs. *Starts No Stone Unturned after finding an Unusual Gem. Loud and Clear The Dragonborn must break into Goldenglow Estate and raid the safe there, as well as light three bee hives on fire. Speaking to Vex will reveal that she had previously attempted to do the job with Delvin, but Aringoth, the estate's owner, had stationed eight mercenaries around the estate and Vex was wounded in the fight. She will then tell of a sewer entrance on the northwest part of the island, which will make breaking into the estate much easier. Side quests When prompted, she gives four different side quests: *The Burglary Job *The Shill Job *The Sweep Job *The Heist Job Other related quests *Vex also offers members of the guild information regarding any unusual stones the Dragonborn may find, as part of the quest "No Stone Unturned." *Drowned Sorrows Dialogue Conversations ;The Pursuit Brynjolf: "You better have a damn good reason to be here with that murderer." Karliah: "Please, lower your weapons so we can speak. I have proof that you've all been misled!" Brynjolf: "No tricks, Karliah or I'll cut you down where you stand. Now what's this so-called proof you speak of?" Karliah: "I have Gallus' journal. I think you'll find its contents disturbing." Brynjolf: "Let me see. No, it... it can't be. This can't be true. I've known Mercer too long..." Karliah: "It's true, Brynjolf. Every word. Mercer's been stealing from the Guild for years, right under your noses." Brynjolf: "There's only one way to find out if what the lass says is true. Delvin, I'll need you to open the Vault." Delvin: "Wait just a blessed moment, Bryn. What's in that book? What did it say?" Brynjolf: "It says Mercer's been stealing from our vault for years. Gallus was looking into it before he was murdered." Delvin: "How can Mercer open up a vault that needs two keys? It's impossible. Could he pick his way in?" Vex: "That door has the best puzzle locks money can buy. There's no way it can be picked open." Karliah: "He didn't need to pick the lock." Delvin: "What's she on about?" Brynjolf: "Use your key on the vault, Delvin. We'll open it up and find out the truth." Delvin: "I've used my key, but the vault's still locked up tighter than a drum. Now use yours." Brynjolf: "By the Eight! It's gone, everything's gone! Get in here, all of you!" Delvin: "The gold, the jewels... it's all gone." Vex: "That son-of-a-bitch! I'll kill him!" Brynjolf: "Vex! Put it away... right now. We can't afford to lose our heads... we need to calm down and focus." Delvin: "Do what he says, Vex. This isn't helpin' right now." Vex: "Fine. We do it your way. For now." Brynjolf: "Delvin, Vex... watch the Flagon. If you see Mercer, come tell me right away." ;Cyrodiil Shipment Vex: "Delvin, that last shipment we heisted on the Cyrodiil frontier was worthless!" Delvin: "That's impossible. I distinctly heard that lout in the tavern say it was a full shipment of furs. They should be worth a fortune." Vex: "You idiot. He said "firs" not "furs." It was a damn logging caravan!" Quotes *''"I heard Brynjolf is looking for you. I think it's time for the Guild to have a new leader."'' ―During "Under New Management" *''"I suppose you deserve it. Couldn't do any worse than Mercer, anyway."'' ―During "Under New Management" Trivia *Vex writes A Warning addressed to Delvin for peeping on her while she was taking a bath. The note ends with her threatening to cut off his "most valuable asset" if he does it again. *The Thieves Guild quest, "The Pursuit," reveals that she was romantically involved with a man named Vald. *When Mercer Frey's betrayal is discovered, Vex is by far the angriest of the group, saying lines such as,"If I see Frey, I'll pluck his eyes from his skull with my bare hands!" *Vex seems to be a romantic interest to several members of the guild, as dialogue from Delvin and Garthar imply that they are attracted to her. *Vex carries a large sum of gold (several thousand), but the pickpocketing percentage is 0. *Vex is voiced by Kari Wahlgren. *When Haran in The Frozen Hearth in Winterhold is questioned about Isabelle Rolaine, she will direct the Dragonborn to Vex and incorrectly refer to her as male. *Vex is heard saying "s'wit," a word that is typically used by Dunmer. *The Official Game Guide lists her as Guild Third, beneath Mercer and Brynjolf and on equal footing with Delvin, and as one of the Guild's best combatants, beaten only by Mercer Frey. It also states that Vex is not her real name. Bugs *Vex may accuse the Dragonborn of drawing blood, even if no one was interacted with in any way. This may occur during a heist quest. * It is possible to remain totally undetected on heist or burglary type quests and still fail for being caught, even when no one saw any stage of the crime. *Vex may spawn inside the box she leans against in the Ragged Flagon. This can be fixed by exiting and re-entering. *It is possible that when Vex is asked for a job, she may not give it. If she is asked for multiple jobs through this glitch, when the Ragged Flagon is left, all the missions asked for will appear. While it may seem good to have many missions at once, only one may be able to be turned in, and all of the missions may not be able to be completed. *Accepting, quitting or basically performing any kind of inquiry on Vex's sweep job may cause the screen to be glitched. This disables looking (a.k.a turning) until the game is quit and then restarted. Appearances * de:Vex es:Vex ru:Векс pl:Vex it:Vex fr:Vex Category:Skyrim: Riften Characters Category:Skyrim: Skill Trainers Category:Skyrim: Thieves Guild Members Category:Skyrim: Quest Givers Category:Skyrim: Essential Characters